Shiz University's Summer Showcase
by Laurenneyvonne
Summary: I dont own WICKED **Our favorite Ozians try their hand at acting.** What happens when Morrible decides to put on a summer showcase? Friendships are made, and new feelings are discovered - Or is it all just down to 'good acting'. Fiyeraba - maybe Gloq.
1. Makeover Déjà Vu

**A/N: This is my first Wicked Fan Fiction. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! This is kind of an Intro and a first chapter as it's nice and long. This is Fiyeraba, maybe Gloq - with Gelphie friendship. I'll try to suprise you.**

**I apologise if characters appear o_ut of character_****. I will try my bestest.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it.**

1. Makeover Déjà vu

The petit girl sat at her pink vanity, pinning the finishing touch (a pink flower) in the back of her hair. She looked past her reflection, to that of her roommate. Her roommate sat facing away from the mirror, her nose buried in a thick, heavy book. Galinda rolled her eyes, a trait she had picked up from time spent with the unusually and exceedingly peculiar girl.

Galinda glanced down to her vanity table, a sly smile creeping onto her goodly features. She grabbed the small, sparkling tube and slowly made her way to her roommate. She unscrewed the top off the tube to reveal 'Peppy Pink Princess' lip-gloss, her favorite kind.

Four more steps and her mission would be complete… Her smile widened at the thought…

Three steps...

Two…

One…

"Don't even try it." Her roommate said simply.

"Elphie, Please?" She pleaded, her tight, golden curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"No." Her eyes never left the book they were examining.

"What do you mean, 'No'?" Hands on hips, foot tapping impatiently.

She turned around at this. "I mean, no I don't want you to give me a makeover, no I don't want to borrow your clothes, no-"

"Okay, okay, sweet Lurline." Galinda flopped on her frilly bed, exasperated. "Oz, you're so moodified this morning."

"I am not moodified!" Elphaba squealed in a very 'Galindafied' manner. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand; her eyes went wide with shock. Galinda stifled a laugh, before bursting into hysterics, her frilly, pink skirts splayed across her frilly, pink bed and her legs frantically kicking the air above her.

"Wait until the guys hear about this!"

"You wouldn't"

"Oh, but I would. Unless…" The sly smile making a comeback on her porcelain features.

"Oh no. No no no. I refuse to wear that silly, sticky slop on my lips!" Elphaba said defiantly, closing her book.

"Elphie! Fine I won't use the lip-gloss. Just some blush for your cheekbones, and eyeshadow, just a tad?" When there was no response from the green girl, Galinda added "Well Fiyero, Boq and Avaric will die when they hear about this morn-"

"Fine! But just blush, and eyeshadow." It wasn't in Elphaba's nature to care what other's thought of her, but if others found out she was acquiring one of her roommate's traits, she would surely never live it down.

"And I get to do your hair." Glinda added.

"Fine. Deal. Done. And you can never hold this morning against me. I saw that." She added the latter as Glinda rolled her eyes.

"Deal, now sit down and hush." Galinda bounced triumphantly. Just as she dabbed the blusher brush into the powder, there was a series of knocks at the door. "It's open" Galinda sang as she continued with the powder.

The door clicked open and a slender brunette girl clad in a dress straight from _Ozmopolitan Magazine_ entered scanning the room for the girls. "Miss Galinda? Miss Elpha-"

Her hair whipped around her as she looked left and right, the loose chocolate curls accented her face shape and cerulean eyes. Anita was one of Galinda's friends and was of Gillikinese upbringing, thus making her obligated to perch high on Shiz University's social ladder. Although unlike Galinda's other numerous 'friends' or rather 'groupies', Anita was slightly nicer to Elphaba. However she was still as shallow and self-absorbed as the rest of her fellow 'It-Crowd.'

"Over here." Galinda smiled from her place in front of Elphaba. Elphaba tried to move to hide herself from being humiliated, but Galinda held her down, she was much stronger than her petit shell, and goodly persona let on. "Good Morning, Miss Anita Brox of Brox Hall" Galinda said in a sarcastic formal voice. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" She added continuing with Elphaba's makeover.

Anita walked over to Galinda's vanity smiling at the honorific, Elphaba remained silent. "No need for the formalities _Miss _Galinda," she mimicked. "I can't stay long, I came to inform you two that Horrible Morrible has ordered for an assembly outside in the grounds. It's compulsory."

Galinda's smile turned into a pout, "But it's Saturday. I'm sure she can't do that."

"She's the Head Shiztress, she can do whatever pleases her," Elphaba finally spoke.

"Like stopping our weekend fun." Anita continued her pout mirroring Galinda's expression. "Well I suppose I should go, Miss Chiara is currently telling this news to Miss Milla, I may have to save her before she becomes... you know, _like_ Milla."

Galina stifled a laugh as she applied the dark eyeshadow to Elphie's lids.

"The assembly is in an hour. See you later Galinda. Miss Elphaba."

"Please no honorifics." She smiled.

Anita smiled as she left. "You should wear makeup more often Elphaba... Goodbye." She called as the door shut.

_A Few minutes later..._

"And… you're…done! Ta-da!" Galinda beamed.

Elphaba sighed and looked into the mirror, only to have her breath catch in her throat. "Galinda…I"

She was speechless. She expected bright blue eyelids with pink cheeks, but the sight she was presented with was suprising to say the least. Elphaba was met with an unfamiliar image. Her cheekbones were defined and contoured making her features more prominent, and her eyes were brought out with the dark eyeliner and shadow Galinda had used. Elphaba didn't realize that as she stared at the picture before her Galinda had begun to do her hair. She took two pieces of hair from either side of Elphaba's head and pinned them together at the back with a simple silver pin.

"Why Miss Elphaba. Look at you. Your beautiful" Galinda smiled reprising her words from the night they became friends. "Come on Elphie, it's time to go to this assembly thing." She said delving into her closet for a light jacket. Elphaba sat at the vanity staring at her reflection. She did indeed look beautiful. She looked like her mother. She took one last look at her appearance, smiling slightly before grabbing her jacket and joining her _best _friend in the hallway.


	2. Emotional Underwear and Summer Showcases

**A/N: I seriously thought I lost this with my stupid computer sporadically going off, but no thanks to Master Bill Gates, it auto-saved Yay! So here it is :)**

* * *

_2. Emotional Underwear and Summer Showcases_

The girls stepped out of Crage Hall to be faced with the entire student body sitting on rows of conjured chairs in the middle of the courtyard, that were directed towards a conjured stage. Galinda had linked arms with her roommate (much to Elphaba's discomfort) as she led them towards the free seats beside Anita and Chiara.

"Fancy seeing you here, Upland." Anita winked as Galinda took the seat beside her, ushering Elphaba next to her.

"Brox," she nodded acknowledgement. "Good morning, Miss Chiara. I see Anita rescued you from the devilish clutches of Miss Milla." The girls giggled quietly, Elphaba rolled her eyes at the banter, but felt a smirk form from the comments.

"Only just! I swear to Lurline; All Miss Milla thinks about is…well, you know….sex." She whispered, her olive skin catching a deep red blush at the last word. Her silk gloved hand dramatically clutched her dark wavy hair as she continued sounding exasperated, "I mean she hadn't even risen from her bed as I entered to tell her of the assembly. She insisted I take a seat as she rummaged through her delicates." Galinda covered her open mouth with a manicured hand, as Anita's eyes widened. "As if that wasn't awkward enough she started rambling on about how what color undergarment's you wear effect's your intimacy…" She finished with a heavy sigh. She turned to the girls staring at her intently. "What?"

"Well? Tell us what she said" Anita encouraged. "I want to know if I have a good assortment of emotions in my knickers."

Elphaba gazed into the bright sky above her, trying to block out the babbling going on next to her.

Just then someone sat next to her nudging her out of blissful daydream. She turned to see a male face smiling down to her, a little too bright considering the time of day.

"Good Morning _Elphie_" He smirked waiting for her golden response – a rolling of her dark eyes and a threatening statement – which he did not receive.

"Good Morning, _Master Fiyero_." He smirked at the honorific, pure Elphaba shining through. "Why so bright this early, early morning?"

"Well I happened to just have a very peaceful ni-"

"So let me get this straight… Red undergarments equals Lust, and Black means you're trying to be subtlety intimate…" He was interrupted by Anita's enquiries from the right of Elphaba.

Fiyero's eyebrows lifted as a smirk played on his lips. Elphaba stifled a laugh. "Well I suppose I entered this conversation in the nick of time." He smiled.

"Oh Fiyero, dearest!" Galinda squealed as she blew him a kiss. "I didn't notice you had joined us!"

"Good Morning Galinda…" He tried to sound cheerful, although Galinda made him slightly uncomfortable. He admitted Galinda was cute, but her constant flirting was quite unnerving. "Miss Anita, Miss Chiara."

They nodded response then delved back into conversation. " Anyway. So a black bra with red knickers would mean that your lusty but you're subtle about it? Ugh! This is all so complicated! I didn't think Milla had much of a mental capacity, but now I know how much thought it actually takes to be…_very _experienced."

Fiyero returned his attention back to Elphaba who was waiting for a complete answer to her previous question.

"Oh, yeah. I'm bright this morning because I actually had a very, _very_ peaceful night last night. I never realized how comfortable my bed actually is. It's heavenly!"

"Wow, I shall have to try it out sometime." She said in a bored tone, before she realized how it had sounded.

Fiyero had a smirk plastered on his face. "Yes, you shall have to." He winked.

"Well I'm sure you would be delighted to have an 'Artichoke' wrapped up in your sheets." She retorted, mimicking the most popular insult she received from fellow students.

Before Fiyero could tell her off for talking about herself that way, he was interrupted by a loud bellow coming from in front of them. Madame Morrible had taken to the stage and was currently telling the entire student body of the University to hush.

"Students and Faculty of Shiz University. I have called you all here to give you a thrillifying announcement!" She beamed. "It gives me great pleasure to informify you all that this year Shiz University will be presenting it's very own _Summer Showcase_!"

The whole crowd silenced, and Morrible took this as a cue to elaborate. "The Showcase will be a chance for our very own students to display their hidden talents! Whether it be dancing, comedy, singing, public speech, or art! No matter how interesting, this is your chance to share it with your fellow peers!" She smiled, but as students started to talk she continued.

"As well as showcasing your talent, there will also be a play at the end of the Showcase, in which students will have to audition to earn roles. Now when you return to your dormitories you will each find an audition form complete with your personal details located on your study desks. You will also find pieces of text you will need to learn for your audition, the more difficult the extract you choose, the better your chance at a main role. Auditions will start next week, and the sign-up sheet for the talent 

portion is in the main hall, that must be filled in by next Friday afternoon. Finally, The Showcase will be on the last day of the school year and parents, friends, and special guests will be attending, so let's make this the start of many more Summer Spectacular's! You are all now dismissed. Have a wonderful weekend!" She concluded, in an unusually cheerful tone. What was it today? Everyone was _amazingly happy_.

Suddenly the whole student body erupted in a sea of cheers and chatter, as some students rushed off to their dorms, and others were just glad to continue with their weekend sprees. Elphaba hadn't noticed Fiyero's arm slip around the back of her chair during the assembly, as he squeezed her shoulder she snapped out of her apparent daze. She jumped slightly and he smirked, "You okay there?"

She nodded and stood with him, "Come on we're all going to the café, you coming?" He asked.

"I don't believe I have a choice… But if I said no?"

"I'd drag you." He whispered playfully as he placed his arm back around her shoulders.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try that Tiggular" She smirked as she pushed him away slightly.

"My, my you'd like to try a lot of things today" He teased.

She noted his arm still around her shoulders as they began walking behind the others, making her feel something spark in the pit of her stomach. As she walked she thought

_A summer showcase… _

_This should be interesting. _


	3. Questions and Answers

**A/N: This is a bit long :) yay. It took a while, and is mainly a filler but I added some flirtyness between a few people.**

**Next Chapter should be better. The Showcase part is coming, but for now it's a bit of normal Shiz stuff.**

_3. Questions and Answers_

By the time the group reached the café, Fiyero's arm was still wrapped tight around Elphaba's shoulders. The pair had somewhat lagged behind the rest of their friends which now included Nessarose, who was deep in conversation with- and being wheeled along by- a bored looking Boq, along with the strapping Avaric, and cunning socialites Misses Pfannee and Shenshen.

As Elphaba reached out for the door to join the rest of the group inside, Fiyero pulled her back to face him, the arm around her shoulders now held her emerald hand. He took in the site before him, sparing a moment to appreciate her appearance.

When he didn't say anything, she spoke up. "Was there something you needed to tell me _Master_ Fiyero?"

He smirked. "Yes… you look beautiful this morning_ Miss _Elphaba Thropp."

Instead of the blush he'd imagined he would see, Elphaba's eyes lowered and she removed her hands from his. "Don't lie to me Fiyero." She had said it quite cruelly as if it were a sin to say such things about her.

Fiyero frowned and lifted her chin so she met his eyes. "I'm not lying. You really do look beautiful…Even more so than usual, which is quite difficult to achieve." He smiled, and the blush started to creep into her cheeks. Sensing that she was getting a bit uncomfortable, he decided it best to go and join the group. He pulled her into a tight, yet soft hug before taking her hand and leading her inside.

Anita saw the pair approach with hands held loosely, she wiggled her eyebrows at both of them and wolf whistled. Elphaba quickly removed her hands from Fiyero's as the rest of the group turned to greet them.

Fiyero sat opposite Elphie, and next to Anita, who smirked at the pair and then started a conversation. "So guys, its Saturday… What are the plans for tonight?" There were a few mumbles and sighs indicating no one had really anything to do for fun. "Well," She continued, "There's a new club that just opened in the town…Chiara and I were going, anyone else up for it?" When no one responded she added, "there's a three-free-drinks promotion to get the clubbers coming in…so it's practically a free night."

Avaric spoke up "Free booze? I'm in." Along with his participation came Pfanne and Shenshen's, then Fiyero's, Galinda's, Boq's – Nessarose decided to pass, which only left Elphaba. Nessarose sat back and watched Elphaba try to make a decision.

"Well I'm really not a club person…" She stated simply.

"Aww, Elphie! You've got to come! It wouldn't be the same without you silly!" Galinda pleaded from next to her.

"Yeah _Elphie._" Fiyero smirked. "You must come."

"Yes, you simply must" Chiara smiled.

"Fine." She said slumping back into her seat. Galinda wiggled in her seat triumphantly, while tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm bored… Let's play a game!" Shenshen smiled.

"Truth or Dare?" Galinda asked.

"Nahh, It's hardly the environment for that." Avaric sighed. "What about an _Icebreaker_, random questions to anybody in the circle. I'll go first – Anita," He smirked, "Are you a morning or night person?"

"Well that very much depends on the circumstances. I would have to say Morning, because I know there would be no chance of finding your revolting mug next to me." She smiled as she leand over the table to him.

"Ouch, that was cold…" He pretended to sound hurt. "Nevermind," he smirked, "I like my ladies with a little… bite." He made a biting action towards her as if he was about to get her nose. Anita didn't flinch as his face was inches from hers. Smirk's playing on the lips, their eyes connected- both fiery, neither backing down.

"Sweet Oz you two, get a room." Chiara rolled her eyes, and Pfannee shot her an evil glare. Chiara raised an eyebrow as if challenging her to say something.

Avaric sat back, Anita glad smiling triumphantly. "Okay my turn, Fiyero, Dancing or Drinking, and why?"

"Easy, dancing." He smiled.

"Why though?"

"Because, there's nothing better than the feeling of holding someone close and moving together in perfect rhythm. Especially if it's a_ special_ someone."

Avaric was about to turn his words into innuendo but Anita stopped him "Avaric, don't bother love. Carry on Fiyero."

"It just feels _Enchanting_. I don't know..." He smiled, finding himself stealing at glance at Elphaba, who was listening to him intently. "Okay my question, Elphaba are you going to let Galinda give you another makeover for tonight?" He smirked.

"No."

"Oh, Elphie please!" Galinda chimed in. Elphaba refused again and Galinda used a last resort. "Fiyero, did you know that Elphaba actually sque-"

"Okay fine. You win." She gave up, not wanting the fact she had a 'Galinda' moment to become known.

"And I'm taking you shopping to get a new outfit for tonight." Galinda added. Elphaba sighed and sat back, glaring at Fiyero. She suddenly felt a squeeze on her thigh. She jumped slightly attracting the attention of the rest of the group. "Sorry hiccup..." she said, hand over mouth. She looked across the table; Fiyero was trying his best to contain his laughter. _Two can play at this game_. She thought.

Fiyero was being asked a question by Avaric, and Elphaba took this as her moment.

She leaned forward so her elbows were resting on the table and one hand was placed on her chin, the other on the table. Under the table she drew her foot next to Fiyero's, then as slowly as she could, she ran her foot up his inner leg and back down. At the touch Fiyero stiffened, and stuttered his answer. "Well, I… I think it's very….- Ahh!" As her foot ran higher up his inner leg he jumped and gasped.

Anita had been watching closely, and knew what Elphaba had been doing. She smirked and winked at her receiving a smirk from the green girl.

Galinda broke the awkward silence of the group,"Oh! Look at the time! Must dash or we'll have almost no time for shopping." She ushered Elphaba to stand up. " Anita, Chiara, Nessarose care to join us?" They nodded standing to exit, noting the shocked look on Pfannee and Shenshen's faces.

Pfannee held her head up, "Well that's okay, Shenshen and I are going to find Miss Milla anyway."

Anita laughed under her breath and stole a quick glance at Avaric who was lounged in his seat. He kissed the air in an arrogant manner. She smirked and flashed him a genuine smile before turning to leave.

As Elphaba followed, she walked past Fiyero who grabbed her hand and winked up at her. She smiled and whispered directly into his ear, "See you tonight, Tiggular."


	4. Stuck In A Club

**A/N: Okay I am not joking this was super hard! But i think you'll like it although its proper slow. This was gonna be all one chapter but, it was so long. So it's two now.**

**Enjoy it it took forever. FIYERABA :D more so in the next chapter though... Loves, Lauren x**

* * *

4. Stuck In A Club

The reflection in the mirror was quite the image. There stood the tall, thin green girl, her hair loose and held a simple silver pin on the right side. She was dressed in white silk dress with simple lace decoration. It had a heart-shaped neckline, no straps and was fitted at the waist. The skirt flowed to her knees. She was slightly uncomfortable that she didn't have the 'security' of straps to hold the dress up – but Galinda had insisted that she had the perfect shoulders for it and that she should buy it. Galinda, now there was a sight. The petite blonde wore a lilac version of the dress she donned at the Ozdust. The top was fitted with spaghetti straps and sparkle decoration, and the skirt was layered and had quite a large diameter for someone so small. Her hair was in tight curls and she wore a lilac butterfly also on the right side.

-

Fiyero stood in the hall outside the girl's room. He leaned against the wall and sighed. Galinda had asked that he escort her from their dorm room to the courtyard, he really didn't see the need, but Galinda had insisted that anything could happen and that he should care more about safety. _Besides,_ he thought, _Elphaba will be there._

He stood up straight and knocked twice. He heard a squeal, some muffled grumblings, and the click of the door.

The door opened and there stood Elphaba, adjusting the silver pendant around her neck. Fiyero's breath caught in his throat as he saw her. His mouth was hanging open as she closed the door behind him, she turned and his expression immediately made her tense and she looked to the ground and bit her lip.

"Elphaba…I…you look…wow." Was all he could get out, his breaths coming out raspy and short. She looked up then, a twinkle in her eye and smiled shyly. That completely undid him; he reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ears, his hand resting on her cheek.

She tensed again as that feeling in the pit of her stomach returned. She stammered and said "Uh, Galinda will be out in a minute, she's just adding her finishing touches." She started fiddling with her pendant.

Fiyero removed his hand and smiled slightly, "Elphaba you really do look beautiful..I-"

"Fiyero, don't. Those words have come out your mouth too many times today." She said looking down again.

"And I meant it every time." He said softly lifting her chin so she was facing him. Their eyes connected, Elphaba' s lips parted, Fiyero leaned in…closer….clos-

"I'm readyyyyyyyyy!" Galinda squealed before opening the door . Elphaba darted back out of her trance at lightning speed, and Fiyero casually leaned against the wall. Elphaba let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, and she looked to Fiyero as Galinda locked the door. He smirked and winked and her cheeks flushed a deep red, and her eyes narrowed irritated.

"Fiyero dearest!" Galinda smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's go." She growled as she stormed ahead. Fiyero was about to run after her but decided it a bad idea with Galinda stuck to his arm. Besides the view was great from behind.

They met up with the rest of the group in a matter of minutes and set off for the club.

They entered the packed club, music blasting from all around. Galinda, Avaric and Anita headed for the bar, followed eargarly by Pfannee and Shenshen. Chiara asked Boq to dance and Crope and Tibbett went straight into a booth to do Oz only knows what. Which left Elphaba and Fiyero. Elphaba bit her lip again and looked to the floor as if it were about to do something spectacular.

"Would you like to dance Miss Thropp?" He smiled holding out his hand for her to take.

"You know I can't dance, remember the Ozdust."

He laughed under his breath and she scowled at him. "I'm sorry, It was bad though." She scowled and folded her arms. "Come on Elphie, I'll lead." He smiled.

She looked at him for a moment then took his hand. He led her onto the already packed dance floor just as a jazz tune started playing. He held her hand in one of his, and he placed his other on her waist. She tensed at the touch and he smiled "Relax." She nodded and loosened up as he started moving her to the music. Soon enough she was moving with him in perfect rhythm, her smile was wide as they danced 

faster and faster. He took this opportunity to spin her under his arm, and then out, and then back into him, pulling her closer as she came in. He dipped her almost to the floor as the music ended, and to his surprise she was giggling. She really was beautiful.

Galinda was looking at the pair from the bar, a hint of jealousy in her eyes. The jealousy was only fueled more when she kept watching. Fiyero pulled Elphaba up from the dip, his eyes not leaving her. Her arm was around his neck, the other pressed against his chest. Her laugh faded as their eyes connected. He smiled slightly, and she bit her lip. A small smile crept onto her lips. Fiyero leaned in his eyes still locked with hers. Her lips parted and he heard a sharp breath.

Suddenly the music cut off and the lights went out.

_Dammit. _

A voice was heard shouting from the stage area "Ladies and gentlemen, please don't be alarmed but we have a bit of a problem."

Everyone was silent, no one daring to move as they couldn't see very well in the darkness. Elphaba held tightly onto Fiyero's arm. "Hey, hey I'm right here don't worry." He whispered into her hair. She held tighter, and he removed his arms from hers, she stiffened not having the security anymore. She loosened up however when she felt the same strong, warm, arms wrap around her stomach so she was in front of him. She leaned back into him, her head on his shoulder.

The man continued, "I'm afraid the power has cut off. Now I know that doesn't sound like a problem, but the entrances and exits to the club have automatically locked as a security precaution. So I'm afraid until the power comes back, you guys are stuck here…"

"_WHAT?!" _The entire club roared. People were frantically running around trying to get out like the place was on fire. Fiyero held Elphaba closer as people started running around.

"Now people…PEOPLE!" The man roared gaining everyone's attention. Fiyero placed his head on Elphaba's shoulder and softly kissed the bare skin. A soft gasp escape her lips. He kissed her again this 

time on her neck where her necklace laid. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, his kisses like ecstasy.

The man continued. "We have some rooms down the corridor to you left, feel free to use them. In the mean time we are getting the emergency lighting on…" He started stating the ins and outs of the security systems, but Fiyero didn't want to listen.

"Come on." He kissed her one last time, "let's go." He took her hand and led her through the crowd. The emergency lights had come on, making it easier for them to find a room.

They finally found a room. Fiyero opened the door and pulled Elphaba inside. It was fairly big, with two beds, a sofa, two plush seats, a few wooden chairs, a _locked_ window with window seat, and a walk-in closet.

"Wow, I didn't know this club was also a hotel…" Elphaba said looking around.

"Something's telling me that isn't what this room is used for…" Fiyero said flatly. Elphaba blushed at the thought and Fiyero turned to look at her. "Well…we're alone now." He said quietly.

"Yeah" she replied almost inaudibly.

Fiyero pulled her to him softly, his eyes scanning her face, as hers were doing to him. His hands were placed on her waist as he leaned down and kissed her shoulders. Another gasp escaped her lips and her eyes closed. He moved up to where her necklace was and kissed the skin, taking the chain between his teeth and tugging it softly. He kissed up her neck to her ears and he bit the lobe softly.

Elphaba gasped again, "Fiyero…"


	5. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: Here's part two. Fair warning, i'm not good at this stuff, I hope you like it, it's kind of my first time writing this stuff :) i think it's okay. Constructive criticism.**

**It's a straight follow on from the previous chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

5. Truth or Dare?

Her moan completely undid him and he pulled his face up to meet hers, their eyes locked, serious and ready for what was about to happen. Once again Fiyero leaned closer, once again Elphaba's lips parted, once again their noses touched, once again they were interrupted.

"WHOA!" The loud voice of Avaric seared through the air as he, Anita, Galinda, Boq, Chiara, Crope, Tibbett, Pfannee, and Shenshen barged through the door.

Fiyero sighed and to his surprise Elphaba didn't pull away, but instead made it so he just had his arm discreetly around her, he could tell she was annoyed.

"Oh! Elphaba! Fiyero! Hope you don't mind, we followed you 'cause we thought it would be fun if we all shared a room tonight. Plus there aren't that many rooms, we didn't want you stuck with a weird bunch…" Chiara smiled.

"Well-" Avaric laughed.

"Wait, tonight? As in all night?! We have to stay here all night?!" Galinda squealed, almost in tears.

"Calm down G" Anita smiled, "we'll be out in no time." She turned and noticed Fiyero and Elphaba smirking subtly. "Oh sorry, were we interrupting something?"

"No." Elphaba answered quickly, "I mean we thought we'd find a room for everyone. Good thing you followed us." She smiled falsely. Fiyero stifled a laugh, and Anita flashed them an 'I wasn't born yesterday' smirk.

"Well I'm bored." Avaric sighed sitting on one of the plush seats. The others followed. Fiyero sat in the other plush seat, Chiara, Anita, Galinda and Elphaba sat on the sofa, Pfannee and Shenshen we're forced onto the wooden seats, along with Boq, Crope and Tibbett. Now they were all in a circle.

"I think we should take up Miss Galinda's offer of Truth or Dare now." Anita smirked.

"But we have to play properly. No backing out of dares, and you must be truthful or else." Avaric finished. "Ok, me first-"

"No I'm sure you'll find it was my idea so I'm first." Anita challenged and Avaric back down. "Okay… Fiyero Tiggular…" She wiggled her eyebrows in a seductive manner.

"Anita Brox…" he mimicked.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Elphaba. Get it over with already." She smirked. Elphaba's head shot up, her face blushing a deep red. Fiyero was also blushing, and didn't know what to do. Elphaba looked at Fiyero and she looked scared. She had never done this before, she didn't know where to start, or how to do it.

"Go on." Anita smiled. Elphaba blushed and stood up moving to the chair, Fiyero went to stand up but Anita chimed in, "No you've gotta stay seated. It's n the rules…somewhere." Fiyero sat back down, pulling Elphaba down with him. Both were nervous, and didn't have any drinks in them, so it was very, very real.

Elphaba sat on his lap and instinctively placed her hands on his chest. Their eyes locked for a moment and Fiyero smiled up at her. He took one of her hands and entwined his fingers with hers, he kissed her hand and then placed his on her face, and hers went to his neck. He stroked his thumb over her cheek and she smiled, he then traced it over her lips. He sat up straighter and pulled her closer to him, his eyes burning with want.

She smirked as she saw the desire in his eyes, and she bit her lip seductively this time. He leaned in and kissed her, but he wasn't met with the passion he had expected. Instead it was short and quick, but soft and left a sensation on his lips. He opened his eyes confused, he saw her sat opposite him smirking.

"W-what?.." He shook his head confused.

"She just said kiss." Elphaba shrugged.

Anita's face was a picture. "What! No way! Elphaba! W-w- Are you crazy?! THROPP!"

Elphaba started laughing and turned to a confused Fiyero. "Fae…?" He sounded hurt.

She ran her hands from his face, down his neck to his chest, she smirked and grabbed his shirt pulling his face flush up to hers, she looked directly into his eyes, and he saw a hint of _wickedness_.

She leaned into him, sending them into a searing kiss. He pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss. He let his tongue trace her bottom lip, she parted them letting out a gasp as their tongues met. She placed her arms around his neck, and he tangled one of his hands in her hair, the other moving down to her hips, and then to her thigh. He traced his hand all the way back up to her waist as he pulled her closer.

Fiyero pulled away from her lips, kissing her cheek, jaw line to her ea. He whispered "Fae…" before he nibbled her ear, making her breathe his name again.

He kissed down her neck to her shoulder. He then lowered his head and kissed above where the pendant met her skin, which was a bit too low to be decent, but Elphaba didn't care she was kissing him, her wildest dream had just come true, and she couldn't get enough.

He then kissed her lips one last time before they parted, both panting out of breath, and in their own little world of passion. He ran his hands through her hair as they came back down to earth. She was smiling, more than he had ever seen her smile before. She leaned back and got comfortable in his lap.

The group were staring at them in silence. "Well that's about the hottest thing I've ever seen." Anita said, her eyes wide.

Fiyero smirked, "My turn…Anita I dare you to kiss Avaric – no wait Make-out." He elaborated, Elphaba playfully hit him.

"What!? She can't kiss him!" Pfannee eyes widened, her face going red with rage. She turned to the girl in lilac next to her for sympathy, but was met with a dazed expression, and eyes looking into nothingness.

"Wanna bet?" With that Anita jumped out of her seat, and straddled Avaric, her skirts going everywhere.

"And what if I don't want to kiss you?" He smirked.

"It's my dare you don't get a say." She smirked back. With that Avaric pulled her down to him and kissed her with all his might.

What a night this was turning out to be.


	6. AN: SORRY!

**A/N: Hey guys! Some bad news:**

**I won't be able to update this fiction anytime soon, because my computor has broken.  
We're sending it to get fixed at the weekened but I don't know when it will be ready. **

**I'm on my cousin's computor now so I can't update now.  
I promise I won't forgot this story! I've had so many lovely reviews! Keep them coming!  
Thanks guys!**

**Lauren xxxxx**


	7. A Mother's Love

**A/N: Im sorry it's been so long! I really think this chapter's worth the wait, it opens a new door in the fic and takes a step back into the past also.  
Theres a mention of the Showcase - it's coming eventually. Im not just writing random stuff.**

**Warning: You may have a stray tear by the end of this. I know I had one writing it. Just the one.**

**Hope you enjoy this, it kind of just came to me and I went with it.**

**Thatnks to all my wonderful reviewers! Especially danderson, colormebeautifulforachange, Eowyn, Jesse Mac, Shamulover24, ****Akasharouge, elphie-the-wicked. Thankyou guys!**

**Loves xxx + No I dont own wicked :(**

* * *

6. A Mother's Love

The weekend flew past after that night. All the friends had slept in the room in the club, and when awake were met with an apologetic manager who was also letting out many other intoxicated punters, and shouting that for the next week alcohol was half price. The shouting didn't help anybody's hangovers.

The previous night had been eventful.

"_I dare you to kiss Elphaba. Get it over with already..."_

_...She leaned into him, sending them into a searing kiss..._

_...He ran his hands through her hair as they came back down to earth. She was smiling, more than he had ever seen her smile before. She leaned back and got comfortable in his lap..._

"_...Anita I dare you to kiss Avaric..."_

"_...And what if I don't want to kiss you?" He smirked._

"_...It's my dare you don't get a say." She smirked back. With that Avaric pulled her down to him and kissed her with all his might..._

"_Fae..." Fiyero sighed in her ear so only she could hear. _

"_Yes Yero?" she replied_

"_You'reanamazingkisser." He slurred the alcohol taking over._

"_You'renotthatbadeither..." She smiled. She pressed her lips against his and he instinctively held her close. Before either of them knew it they had fallen asleep. Fiyero was laid across the armchair, his head on one arm, his legs draping over the other. Elphaba was laid directly on top of him, her face nuzzled into her neck, and their legs tangled together._

_The others had passed out moments before, Anita and Avaric had taken to one of the beds, Chiara slept soundly on the other, Pfannee, Shenshen and Galinda lay in a huddled mess on the sofa, and Boq, Crope, and Tibbett were on the floor._

They all awoke to the voice of someone shouting. "GET UP! It's morning! You can all leave now!" The group stirred and slowly regained consciousness, although memories of last night had not yet returned.

Galinda slowly stood up, the remainder of unabsorbed alcohol rushing to her head. She looked around the roomand saw Elphaba still laying close to Fiyero, the events of last night came back to her and she silently walked outside into the blinding sun and waited for the rest of them.

Anita walked to Elphaba and shook her lightly "Sweetie, wake up."

Elphaba leaned up and looked around, then down. "I'm up. Where-"

Wait. What was she doing on top of Fiyero. The she remembered. Although she hadn't done anything near serious she had kissed him. She had never even been so close to a boy before, she panicked and moved to get off him.

He slowly stirred awake, and smiled, her face being the first thing he saw. "Morning Fae." He flashed the most charming smile he could muster for being very groggy.

She couldn't help but feel her heart flutter, but the uneasiness came back and at once she sprang off of him and grabbed her bag, and left the club catching Galinda on the way out.

"Hey, are you going back to the dorm?" She asked. The blonde just nodded. "Lin...are you okay?" She nodded again and carried on walking ahead.

"Elphaba! Elphaba wait!" Fiyero ran up to her, running a hand through his hair panting, "why did you just leave like that?"

"I wanted to get out of that club and back to my room." She stated simply.

Unconvinced he pressed on, "Elphaba whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have things I need to do. Goodbye Master Fiyero." And with that she disappeared to Crage Hall.

She went inside room 242, to find it completely empty. She also noticed a couple of packages on her bed. _The Audition _she thought. Not having anywhere else to be despite telling Fiyero otherwise she lay back on her bed and read through the script.

It was about a boy and girl, who were from very different backgrounds, and somehow met and fell in love. However people around them, their friends and families forbid them from being together. She liked the story; she liked the story _a lot._ But she would never audition. Would she?

She then looked down at the sheet for the Talent showcase. Elphaba had a hidden talent that nobody knew about. Her mother was the only person who knew about this gift and she had loved it when she was alive. The gift was that Elphaba could sing. No, she couldn't just sing, she could sing beautifully, her mother had said she had the voice of an angel. Melena was the only person Elphaba would ever sing for, her father didn't even know about said gift, but even if he did he probably 

wouldn't care. She trusted her mother with everything because she was the only person who didn't treat her different from other children her age. She loved to sing. It took her away when she was younger, it blocked out all the tormenting and teasing and calmed her when she was on the verge of 'getting angry'.

Elphaba closed her eyes as she remembered the last time she sang in front of anyone.

"_There's really a baby in there?!" a 4-year-old Elphaba gasped one Autumn evening as she pointed to her mother's bulging stomach._

"_Yes! and then you'll have a baby brother or sister! You want a sibling don't you Fabala?" Her mother asked sitting in a chair near the fire. _

"_Yes! I want to have a friend to play with." Elphaba smiled._

"_Well you'll have to wait a little while until Lurlinemas, okay?"_

"_Okay." She said quietly, putting her hands on her mother's belly._

_Melena sighed and stroked her daughter's raven hair, her eyes sad. Her daughter was constantly taunted and teased by other children in the local nursery. She had come to realise that children were brutally honest, and very cruel. However what they said about Elphaba being a monster was not true at all, Melena felt lucky to have a daughter like her Fabala; she was very mature for her young age and she was very helpful. Just then she heard a soft melody floating through the air, she then realised her daughter was making the sound._

_Her words were undecipherable but she was smiling and gazing at her mother's stomach. Just then the baby kicked. "Fabala, did you feel that?" Elphaba nodded confused. "That was the baby moving, it can hear you." Elphaba's face brightened and then she yawned widely. "Time for bed sweetheart. Goodnight, I love you Elphaba-Fabala" _

_Elphaba giggled at her long nickname that only her mother used when saying 'I love you' or 'Goodnight'. She reached up and kissed her mother's nose and then kissed her belly "Goodnight baby. Night mummy I love you."_

_Melena watched her run to her room. She then felt a horrible sick feeling and before she knew it she was heaving into the toilet. "Damn, those Milk-Flowers." She hissed as she clutched her stomach._

_A couple of week's later would be the last time she would ever let anyone hear her sing. _

"_It's a gir-!" _

"_Oh no what is it? What's wrong?" Was it green Like her precious Fabala? Even if it were she would still love it with all her heart – but her husband wouldn't which broke her heart._

"_It's her legs, I'm afraid she will..."_

"_What? She'll be what?!" Melena cried._

"_She'll be wheelchair bound for life." The midwife cried._

_Melena looked to her husband who was now holding a newborn Nessarose in his arms smiling. "Melena she's not green. She's not green! She's perfect." He cried rushing to Melena's side pushing Elphaba out of the way. He kissed her forehead and promised he would be back in a minute. Little did he know that was the last time he would see his wife alive._

_The midwife was sorting the complications with the legs and Nessa was not yet cut away from her mother. _

_Melena looked to her left to see her eldest daughter silently crying to herself. "Fabala, come here darling." She said reaching out her arms and lifter her onto the bed with her. "What's the matter?"_

"_Nothing mummy... Why doesn't daddy like me?"_

_Melena's heart broke at this. Literally shattered into small peices. "He does love you Fabala. He loves you very, very much. Don't worry."_

_Just then the midwife cut the cord and Melena felt a searing pain shoot through her body. She stopped herself from screaming for Elphaba's sake. Next thing she knew she had Nessarose in one arm, and Elphaba in the other. Out of nowhere Elphaba started singing quietly just so her mother and Nessarose could hear. Melena recognised the tune from a lullaby she used to sing to Elphaba when she was a baby. Melena joined in and they sang softly to Nessa. Just then Melena stopped singing. She started gasping for breath and clutching her stomach. _

_The midwife had since found out about the Milk-flowers, and her eyes widened.This was'nt a good sign. She took Nessa out of her mother's arms and placed her in the crib, ushering Elphaba off of the bed._

_Elphaba stood in silence next to the crib as her mother lay there squirming, gasping, screaming, crying. Elphaba started singing the lullaby softly to herself and Nessa as tears filled her eyes. All of a sudden her mother was silenced. Forever._

_And so was she._


	8. Reconciliation

**A/N: I'm not completely happy with this, it might be my last for a while because I'm going back to school on Wednesday – and my brother gets back off holiday tomorrow – so I don't know when he'll want his computer back. **

**Anyway to answer a question someone asked, No, Fiyero and Galinda are not dating, but Galinda really likes him, and to her they kind of are dating – they're perfect for each other and they went on a date to the Ozdust – so to her they almost are. **

**So, yeah. Not completely happy with this, it's a filler. I like my adjective use though. I so should be getting A in English. A- isn't bad though. Year 11 guys! GCSE's wooo! Love them. Not.**

**Anyway Enjoy and No I don't own Wicked. I own you though **

**Review – and to those who have I love you forever and you can have Fiyero Love – I know I'd want it. MESSAGE to you all – ****Get reading Kitale's If Only and I Promise. They're great! If Only really addictive. Kind of like ecstacy.**

* * *

7. Reconciliation

Galinda Upland of the Upper-Uplands ascended the staircase to her dormitory. Her skirts billowing around her knees. She let out a long, heavy sigh, which if she were in the presence of her dearest Mumsie would be scolded for, for being so unladylike. A-million-and-one things were revelling in her mind, which was a-million-and-one more things than usual, _I thought Fiyero liked me. He took ME to the Ozdust, which was a date... He should be mine, we're perfect together. Since when did Elphaba like Fiyero? Why did she kiss him? Does she not know how much I like him? Galinda STOP IT! You're hurting yourself, now smile you'll give yourself frown lines._

She continued down the hall. _It was only a dare...only a dare...only a-_

The blissful blonde's thoughts were interrupted as she came to her dorm door, and heard what sounded like...crying? She slowly opened the door and all previous thoughts of Elphaba and Fiyero were pushed out of her mind as she rushed to the plain, dull side of the room and hugged her _best _friend.

"Oh, Elphie dearest! What's the matter?" Elphaba stiffened at the contact but then relaxed. She shook her head 'nothing' sniffed, and wiped her tears away.

Galinda looked down at the bed noticing the script and audition sheet were out and that Elphaba was clutching her little green bottle. "Elphie... Is it your mother?"

Elphaba looked down and nodded. "I'm fine just a memory...I- I don't want to-"  
"Talk about it? That's okay, I'll be right here when you do." The blonde embraced the verdant girl tightly. They pulled apart and Galinda smiled at her complete opposite, brushing a strand of raven hair out of her face.

"Galinda, I'm sorry.."

"What for?" The blonde looked puzzled

"For last night...I-I don't know what-"

"Don't worry about it Elphaba, we were all drunk and it was a dare. It's fine. Hell, he's not even my boyfriend" She trailed off, and then clapped her hand to her mouth when she realised she had swore.

"But I know how much you like him...I'm sorry." Elphaba looked down.

Before Galinda could say anything else she was interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll get it."

She opened the door to Fiyero, who had since washed and changed. Even with only a few hours sleep he managed to still look _amazing. "_Galinda!" He smiled his best charming smile. "Is Elphaba here?"

Galinda's smile vanished for a second, but she didn't allow him to notice. "Yes, come in dearest"

There we go. Back into 'flirt mode'.

As soon as he saw her he knew something was wrong. "Fae?"

She looked up, he had a concerned look in his eye. "Are you okay? Have you been-"

"I'm fine" she mumbled, blushing subtly under his gaze.

He was unconvinced but went on, addressing both girls. "Well everyone is meeting at the Cafe for lunch, then we're heading to Suicide Canal, care to join us ladies?"

Galinda beamed "Of course!" She fluttered her eyelashes and wrapped her arm around his. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Elphie?"

She sighed, knowing it was either go or be alone to mope over memories.

"Fine" She mumbled.

"Great, well I'll see you two at one."

Galinda smiled and Fiyero looked to Elphaba one last time before he shut the door. There was something in his eyes, that just made her drawn to him, the way he looked at her, the way he talked to her...The way he had danced with her and kissed her in the crowded club. She shook her head trying to get the thoughts from her head. She got up and started to change, she didn't want to make an effort, but arriving in the same attire as last night would just be unacceptable.

She pulled out a white blouse and her nicest 'casual' navy skirt. Okay maybe she wanted to make a little effort.


	9. Gentle

**A/N: New Chapter!  
My memory Stick was what caused my computer to crash as it has a virus.**

**And guess where the next chapter is...**

**On my Memory stick!**

**I'm scanning it as I type**

**Good news though!  
**

**I KNOW WHAT THE PLAY IS GOING TO BE ABOUT NOW!**

**I was gonna write a whole new fanfic on this idea, which came from Lost Ozian's fanfic Different, where it said that Elphaba and Fiyero had like little inside jokes and they would call each other 'Captain' and 'Princess' – To me that's quite sexy so I liked it (well the captain bit anyway – I always found the green Captain of the Guard uniform really hot on Oliver Tompsett...just me? Oh Well).**

**Anyway I took it from the Captain thing and then created a story line, but I didn't know where to take it – then I had the Idea to put it in here.**

**NOW I KNOW WHERE TO GO.**

**I don't plan chapters. I'm a crap writer, I just wing it ****J**

**But you like it so.**

**Well I hope you do.**

**If you're still reading thank you.**

**  
READ '**_**DIFFERENT – BY LOST OZIAN'**_

**BEST FIC EVER so original!**

**Yeah, so I don't like this but tides you over. Auditions are next I think! Filler then...**

**Mostly Avaric/Anita (OC)**

* * *

_8.Gentle_

"So" Avaric started, swallowing the bite of his sandwich as the sat down beside the canal, "what does everyone think of the showcase piece?"

"You mean you actually read it?" Anita asked, Avaric nodded, "Wow, I didn't know you could read..." she said flatly.

"Ha-ha. Ever the comedian Brox." He said obnoxiously. Anita smirked as she lay on her stomach next to him. He followed suit and placed an arm over her waist, slowly moving it lower.

"Avaric!" She squealed and kicked him.

The rest of the group laughed as the joined them on the grass. Chiara was next to Anita, who was next to Avaric, who was next to Fiyero, who was next to a reluctant Elphaba, who was next to a perky Galinda, who was next to Pfannee, who was next to Shenshen, who was next to Crope, who was next to Tibbett, who was next to Boq, who was next to Nessarose, who was next to Chiara.

Now the seating plan is out of the way...

"How was the sin-pit you call a club?" Nessarose asked, as she lay on the grass (for once feeling in place without her chair.)

"Well I think you should ask your sister." Chiara giggled. Elphaba blushed a deep red.

"What? Why? What happened?" Nessa asked.

"She and Fiyero made out. Tongues as well." Crope smiled.

"Yeah, you missed it all Nessa. It was better than anything I've ever seen." Tibbett added.

"Elphaba!" Nessa exclaimed. "How could you do something so vulgar? So undignified? So...sinful!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, and rolled onto her back. Fiyero eyed her extended neck, memories of the night before came to mind.

"It was a dare, we were playing a game, and we were drunk. Big deal"

"Elphaba, do not speak to me that way."

Elphaba sighed and threw her arms above her head so she was stretched on the floor. Fiyero sat up and looked at her up and down. He noticed she was wearing a white blouse that had short sleeves and a frill decoration down the buttons.

"Well it was kind of a big deal" Anita smirked.

"It wasn't" Elphaba said.

"Well it was," Fiyero chimed in, Elphaba glared at him, "but it wasn't."

Elphaba sighed, and Crope changed the subject. "So what about this showcase? Anyone thinking of auditioning?"

"Crope and I are. We live for this stuff." Tibbett smiled tossing his hair.

"I am." Chiara smiled, "I love acting and singing!"

"I'm doing it. Mummy and Daddy say I'm very talented." Shenshen added.

"Me too. I've been performing since I was tiny." Pfannee said her nose held high.

"I'm in! Plus I have a special talent for the Talent part! But you guys can't know. So DON'T ask." Galinda said the latter glaring at Anita who was about to ask.

"I'll do it" Boq exclaimed, wanting to partake in whatever Galinda was doing. Nessa looked angry but had no desire to partake in such things, so she just laid her head on the grass.

"I'll do it, for the laugh." Anita sighed rolling over, like Elphaba.

Avaric placed his hand on the opposite side of her waist and leaned down. "You're really going to do this? You geek." He smirked.

"Hey, I'll have you know I am very talented in the acting department. I can't sing for a million Ozbucks, but Anita Brox is dramatic."

"You can say that again..." Pfannee mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Anita demanded sitting up, her head over he shoulder. Pfannee glared, at her but Anita didn't back down her eyes blazing.

Avaric smirked and turned her chin to face him. "Calm down Brox, I don't want that pretty little head to get into a mess."

"You think she could take me?" Anita sounded offended.

"No. I couldn't even take you." He smiled, a genuine smile, as his hand slid to her waist and she leant back down.

"Damn right." She smirked. Avaric pecked her lips, and everyone was taken back. Avaric was never this...gentle.

"So, Artichoke," _There we go,_ "care to take centre stage?"

Elphaba sighed, and sounded hurt. "I don't know."

"You mean you're actually thinking about it!" Galinda gasped.

"Well... I'll sign up too I guess. But only because I have no choice" She mumbled.

"I'm in" Fiyero smiled, he glanced to Elphaba who was looking at him, but directed her eyes quickly. He laid down closer to her, taking the opportunity now that everyone was lazing in the sun quietly to whisper a conversation with her. "Fae?"

"What Fiyero." She said harshly.

"Are you mad at me?" Elphaba sighed and turned to face him.

"No Fiyero, I just...Last night."

"Do you regret it?"

"No, I mean we only kissed but, forget it."

"Fine if you want to, but if it's any consolation...I enjoyed it." He smiled.

Looking into his eyes she saw only the truth, she smiled, "Me too."


	10. Her Soul In A Song

**A/N: The wonders of a rhyming dictionary. They're great.**

**I did not have the faintest what to name this so sorry for the rubbish title. It's okay, I guess.**

**Review guys!**

**- Yes I did write this song, and yes the name of the show is _Passion in the Palace_! yay.**

**Its a shortieee.**

* * *

_9. Her Soul In __A Song_

_And I can no longer compress,_

_This aching confess-ion..._

_Cause being with you is like nothing I've ever felt before._

_Every minute I spend, you leave me yearning for more._

_But, this cannot be; you and me,_

_For, there's this thing I must do,_

_This thing that will keep me from loving you_

_Is what I have to do. _

What I have to do – Passion in the Palace.

The panel in the empty music room were all silent.

"Well, thank you Miss Elphaba. The roles will be on the notice board on Saturday." Madame Giryné smiled broadly.

Elphaba gave a small nod in thanks and rushed out of the room. Galinda and Nessarose were waiting outside.

"How did it go?" Nessa asked.

"Fine." Elphaba mumbled as she rushed off. Glinda and Nessa watched and shrugged, making their way to the courtyard field where once again they were meeting the rest of the circle.

Elphaba lay back in the grass next to Suicide Canal staring up at the clouds. The past few days had been a rollercoaster for her. First there was going to that club, which in itself was unnatural for Elphaba, but then she had kissed, no sorry, _made out_, with Fiyero – and she'd liked it. A lot. She closed her eyes at the memory. His hand, sliding up and down her leg. His lips, memorising her every feature, her cheeks, her nose, her ears her neck. Nibbling, sucking, tasting. It was all so foreign to her, yet it felt natural.

Then there was today. Today she had done something she hadn't done for about 17 years, sing. She sang and she sang with her heart and soul. The powerful yet soft melody she had auditioned with, about having to give up one's true love really struck her, she let herself fall into the role pouring her heart into it. She sighed. Heart, her heart fluttered in the most unusual way every time she thought of Fiyero (which was a lot) and every time he was near her.

However unbelievably out of character she was acting Elphaba decided to let herself fall into 'the land of what might have been' for once.

She closed her eyes and sighed smiling. "Fiyero..."

"Yes?"

Her eyes shot open to be met with a smirking Prince.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Sneaking up on me like that!" She screamed.

"You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you." He sounded a bit hurt at her anger.

"Fiyero..." She calmed and stood, "what are you doing here?"  
"Well you weren't at the Cafe so I came to look for you. I wanted to know how your audition went." He smiled, standing.

"It was okay, I guess."

"I bet you did beautifully." He said sweetly brushing a piece of hair out of her face, his hand lingering there a bit longer than necessary. He leaned in slightly his breath tickling her cheek.

"Elphaba..." He leaned in farther, his lips brushing hers in the minutest way.

She pulled back, "Let's go to the Cafe. They're probably wondering where we are." She avoided his eyes.

If she had dared look she would have seen pain, rejection, and sadness. But she didn't dare.

She thought she had really blown every chance, at even a close friendship with Fiyero, until he wrapped an arm around her waist and softly pecked the top of her head.

To his delight she melted into him and he smiled slightly.

They both thought the same thing as they walked; their relationship was awkward to say the least. They weren't together – far from it, but there was something there. Neither knew where they stood, but it was okay that way. They were contented.

_But I can no longer compress,_

_My aching confess-ion;_

_I love you._


	11. AN2

_**A/N: Yes, I know Anita one of my OC's is playing a major part in this story...**_

_**She's just great personality for smugness and stuff.**_

_**But love her.**_

_**Te next chapter is quite Fiyeraba – Bit OOC, because they're acting.**_

_**Finally.**_

_**My song from the last chapter was shocking. I re-read it just now. LOL. Yes IM speak on The horror.**_

_**Right for the actual Showcase I'm thinking of writing a One-Shot or a few chapters in a different story for the actual play. But like not have the play character names, but like the actual wicked character names E.g. "Elphaba was sat in her study..." and not "Lilliana was sat in her study..." **_

_**So then it can be read as an add-on to this... or just a separate story.**_

_**Just to move this along a bit. **_

_**Views on this? Write to me... **_

_**Anyway – I would like this to be voted for something other than the 'Dead' Fan Fictions in the award thing.**_

_**Anyway I am going to Wicked Day on Sunday – but I'm going to London tomorrow... So I will update this on Sunday night probably...**_

_**Here's a taster... that might stay in the chapter **__**-**_

**They slowed down the kisses to feather light pecks, and he kissed her cheeks and forehead as she suddenly broke away. **

"**If you want I'll stay here for a while, until you go to sleep. I promise I'll wake you up before I go, to say goodbye. Unless you don't want me too..."**

"**No," she pulls away from him, "I want you to."**


	12. Act II, Scene 5

**A/N: Well my trains in an hour and a half.**

**Tried to persuade my mum to let us go to Wicked tonight get some cheap tickets. But we can't. **

**WICKED DAY TOMORROW! can't wait :)**

**So here's an update. Tide you over until monday - I'm thinking about where to take this. Give me ideas please. Im such a bad writer!**

**Okay enough self-pity. ENJOY!**

**+ watch HSM3 it is amazing. best one yet. **

_11. Act II, Scene 5_

"I just know I am going to get Lilliana." Pfannee exclaimed as she bounded to the notice board the following Saturday. Shenshen, Galinda, Anita, Chiara, and Nessa rushed to the board after her. Elphaba nervously followed and was caught up by Fiyero.

"Hey, so you excited?" He asked.

"Kind of..." She trailed off, "I really blew the audition, and I doubt I got more that ensem-"

"ENSEMBLE? ME, ENSEMBLE? I have never heard such tripe! I demand to know who is Lili-WHAT?!" Pfannee screeched. "THE ARTICHOKE IS PLAYING Lilliana?!"

Elphaba froze, and Fiyero beamed.

"Elphaba, you got Lilliana, I'm so excited for you!" Galinda cried, hugging her. "I got Amariette! She's Lilliana's bestest friend!"

"Chiara and I are playing Ramissa and Roetta; The quirky servant girls who live to entertain everyone – comedy guys!" Anita smiled.

"But you're not funny." Avaric commented. This received a smack on the arm from Anita. "Ouch. Plus they're all singing and dancing roles. And I quote 'Anita Brox can't sing for the life of her.'"

"Yes, well I must have impressed... Oh my Oz!" She smirked looking closer at the sheet, "Fiyero, you're playing Captain Kars! Oh my Oz! I didn't think you had it in you!"

Fiyero looked up shocked, "What? Really? I...wow." He had never done anything like this before, so to get the lead male role took him by surprise. Then a thought struck him. _Wait, Kars is the man Princess Lilliana falls in love with... Elphaba is playing Lilliana... _A secret smile formed on Fiyero's lips as he and the rest of their circle went their separate ways for the day.

Rehearsals began for the play right away. After a week the cast were getting into their roles nicely.

"Fantastic! Fantastic my little thespians!" Madame beamed. "Okay we will skip the party scene, Galinda your singing will come later dearie. Right, let us delve into Act II. Okay I want to see, Act II scene 4. Everyone sit down, Elphaba and Fiyero to the stage."

They climbed on stage turning to their scripts. Their eyes widening.

"Okay guys, just be natural, go with, and don't be scared."

Fiyero looked to Elphaba before they started and offered a soft smile. She returned it, her nerves easing slightly.

"Okay, action."

_The scene was this; It was dark, night-time, In Lilliana's study. _

_"Elle, you can't go through with this."  
"Kars, I have no choice it's set in stone."  
"Elle"  
"Kars, you know my father, I'll never get out of this with sheer reasoning. I don't know what to do!"  
"Elle...What about us...What happens?"  
She turned her face messy with tears. She wrapped herself in his arms. "I don't know Kars. I really don't know."  
"Shh...don't cry...We'll find a way. I love you."_

_"Don't say-"_

_"No, I have to. I love you_."

He was looking at her so intently, she shivered and not from the cold. This was it, the kiss. Although it wasn't the first in the show – it was the first in rehearsals, and Elphaba's first since that night in the club.

Fiyero ran his hand through her hair and leaned in. His lips brushed hers softly, and she drew in a sharp breath. He pressed his lips against her and enjoyed the feeling of her so close. They kept it small as they had an audience.

The kiss turned into feather light pecks, and he kissed her cheeks and forehead as she suddenly broke away.

"You have to go" She said breathlessly, "someone's coming."

"Te amo princesa" He kissed her again romantically before the scene cut.

"Beautiful! Beautiful! Very natural! Brava! Brava!" Madame smiled.

The rest of the cast faced the couple with wide-eyes, except Anita who had the biggest smirk on her face. She wolf-whistled as they sat down and awaited further direction.

"Well that's all for this session! I want everyone to read through the rest of the script and I want Elphaba and Fiyero to practise together. Thank you, Goodbye!"

"So do you want to stay behind and practise? Or maybe meet back here at like...Six?"

"Yeah, okay" Elphaba smiled, nervousness setting back in.

"Great" He smiled feeling equally nervous, "see you then."

"Fiyero dearest!" A squeal rang out in the crowd outside the circle's favourite cafe. A big pink pom-pom linked arms with the prince it's blonde curls bouncing up and down. "Oh Fiyero you were so amazified! I didn't know you could act! I'm so impressed! My little actor!" Galinda went up on her tip-toes and planted a loud kiss on his cheek.

Fiyero smiled nervously as Galinda led him inside. Galinda took the seat next to Fiyero and didn't let him out of her sight, or grasp.

Elphaba looked on from the other end of the table. Who was she kidding? Of course the handsome prince couldn't want to be with her. The first kiss was a drunken mistake no matter how much he was protesting – he was trying to be nice. Yeah trying to be nice so she didn't feel like a fool and the second kiss was acting. She had to face it as much as she wanted to dream, not that she could admit it even to herself- she would never be good enough for Fiyero. She was green for Oz-sake! She wasn't made for 'love'. She looked at the couple before her. That's how it's meant to be. They're perfect for each other." She saw the way Galinda looked at him protectively like he was amazingly, lovingly, beautifully perfect.

It was such a shame Elphaba couldn't see it in his eyes when he looked at _her_.


End file.
